The subject matter disclosed herein relates to firearms or rifles and, more particularly, modular automatic or semi-automatic firearms or rifles.
There are conventional semi-automatic or automatic firearms that are capable of firing a single fixed type of round, for example, a 7.62×51 mm (a.k.a. 7.62×51 NATO) round or a similar .308 caliber round also used are 5.56 mm×45 mm rounds.
If a user of the firearm desires to fire a different round, for example, a 7.62×39 mm round, such as in an environment where the 7.62×39 mm ammunition is more readily available, or for training or to save cost, the user is generally required to have a separate firearm capable of firing the different round. However, current rifles capable of firing 7.62×39 mm ammunition are generally of certain configuration such as an AK 47 rifle or firearm. Still further, rifles or firearms capable of firing 7.62×51 NATO rounds or .308 rounds have a configuration that may be separate and distinct from the AK 47. Accordingly, if a user is desirous of using 7.62×39 mm rounds they may be limited to certain types of firearms.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a rifle or firearm other than an AK 47 that is capable of firing a 7.62×39 mm round.